Silent Hill 5: Captive
by cloud8745
Summary: Joseph went to silent hill even though he heard the rumors. He was knocked out and now he has woken up in a hospital...silent hills hospital...how will he get out and how will he escape from silent hill
1. Chapter 1: Captive

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 1: Captive

(Silent Hill…I heard the rumors but I came anyways…and now im trapped. I arrived here and shortly afterwords things started to happen…and a strange creature appeared. I defended myself with a crowbar…it was strong so I ran…I came across a pistol I aimed it to were the creature was…were it used to be. It disappeared…it must not have because the next thing I know is that I got hit in the back of the head and got knocked out. Now I have awoken inside somewhere strange…there's blood everywhere…the floors are like cages and the walls are like flesh…like a beating heart. I have finally broken out of the room they put me in but now were do I go…I must move on and find a exit.)

Joseph- (In a hallway) Those idiots never took my pistol or my crowbar…

(Joseph holds the crowbar out in front of him while walking)

Joseph- So many doors…half of them are locked or don't even budge.

(Joseph find's a door that's unlocked and opens it. It looked like a storage room. Joseph spots a map on the wall, A flashlight on the desk, A radio on the desk, And pistol ammo on the desk.)

Joseph- (Looking at the map) Hospital…im at the hospital…3rd floor storage…(Laughs) I really don't care I just want to get out of here.

(Joseph leaves the room and hears a strange white noise coming from the radio.)

Joseph- Damn thing must be broken…

(The white noise gets louder and there is a strange moaning noise)

Joseph- What the hell is that!

(A strange looking creature slowly moves towards Joseph. It looks like a deformed human with decaying brownish flesh. Both of its hands are like a giant thick needle.)

Joseph- What the hell are you?

(It gets closer and lungs at Joseph almost impaling him through the head. Joseph swings the crowbar and hits it in the face. It makes a weird noise and swings at Joseph. Joseph dodges it and bash's it four more times and it falls. It begins to screech on the ground so Joseph smash's its head with his foot)

Joseph- I really need to get the hell out of here…

(Joseph runs to were the stairs are and see's there is a gate blocking his way)

Joseph- What the hell.

(There is another flight of stairs on the map so Joseph begins to run backwards towards it. Of course another gate was blocking his way. Joseph looks at the map and see's the room next to him connects to another room that can get him on the other side.)

Joseph- The lounge…

(Joseph enters the lounge)

Joseph- God everything I have seen so far has been covered in dry blood…

(He enters the other room marked lounge also. Inside is another one of those things.)

Joseph- Another one of you Stabber's!

(It knocks over the table next to it and walks toward Joseph. Joseph gets out the pistol and shoots it 4 times…it drops dead)

Joseph- (Kicks it) O shit I only got 2 bullets in the gun…and 24 in the box…I should save the ammunition.

(Joseph reloads and gets his crowbar out. He search's the lounge for anything that might be useful. He finds a first aid kit)

Joseph- This will be useful.

(Joseph leaves the lounge and goes down the stairs to the second floor. The steps down to the first floor are blocked by a gate)

Joseph- God damnit!(Checks map) the other set of stairs again…

(Joseph begins to run down the 2nd floor hall. When he gets to the end he finds there's a gate blocking his way again but with a lock on it)

Joseph- Its locked…guess I need a key…

(Joseph opens the door marked morgue)

Joseph- O this is just great.

(There were dead bodies everywhere…in the corner there were 2 nurse's)

Joseph- Finally someone else I…

(Joseph looked closer as they moved towards him. There uniforms were stained with blood. There faces were distorted and there skin was just like the Stabber's. They both carried a axe)

Joseph- More freaks huh.

(The nurse on Josephs left swung her axe. Joseph blocks and quickly dunks as the other nurse swings her axe. As she miss's Joseph she hits the other nurse in the head. Joseph moves behind the injured nurse and hits her with the crowbar. She falls and Joseph kicks her. The other nurse swings and cuts Joseph's left arm)

Joseph- (Screams)

(Joseph drops the crowbar and picks up the axe. The nurse swings again and miss's. Joseph swings the axe into her face twice and crush's her head as she falls)

Joseph- Bitch's…

(Joseph wraps his cut up with some bandages)

Joseph- I wonder if that key is in here.

(Joseph opens some cupboards and file cabinets. He then checks under a table and finds a blue tablet. On the back of it…it says "The God"

Joseph- This looks important…

(Joseph also see's a letter next to the tablet.)

Joseph- Hmm what's this?

Report #35 Pyramid Head August 22, 1998

The tests on the creature known as Pyramid Head have been going according to plan. All it needs now is the life of the child to finish the transformation. Until the child is found we shall keep Pyramid Head in the basement…

(There is another report below the other)

Report #63 Tablets August 25 1998

The only way for the front door to open is to have the 4 tablets and you must put them in the right order. The clue to open it is…The rat does no harm yet the snake eats the rat. The human has no remorse and kills the snake. The humans abuse there freedom so the god kills the humans. The god rules all. "end of clue" We have put the tablets in separate rooms. The blue tablet is In the morgue. The purple tablet is in the examination room. The red tablet is in the "cage room" and the green tablet is being guarded by Pyramid Head in the basement.)

Joseph- What the hell is this Pyramid Head they keep talking about and the other tablets…I guess I should start looking for the other tablets and that key for the gate…

End Of Chapter 1

Coming Later Chapter 1 Part 2: The Other Captive


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: The Other Captive

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 1 Part 2: The Other Captive

(Silent hill…Joseph said he was going…he told me not to follow him…but when he left the house I followed him. When I arrived at Silent hill I lost him and we got splitted up. As I made my way through something began to chase me. I ran and grabbed a metal pipe off the wall. I turned around to attack it but it disappeared…that's what I thought…the next thing I know is that something hits me on the back of the head from behind and now im strapped to a hospital bed…why did they bring me to this damned hospital. And were is Joseph?)

(Candace struggles and manages to break the straps holding her legs down)

(A nurse stumbles into the room with a knife)

Candace- Stay away!

(The nurse gets closer. Candace struggles and breaks free. She grabs a pipe off of the floor. The nurse tries to stab Candace. Candace moves and bash's in the nurse's head with multiple blows. The nurse falls and begins to squirm. Candace kicks it and it dies)

Candace- What the hell…(Looks around) god everything looks blood stained…o what's this?

(Candace picks up a purple tablet. On the back it says "The Rat")

Candace- This looks kind of important…ill keep it.

(Candace grabs the map off the wall)

Candace- So…im in the examination room on the 1rst floor…I got to get out of here.

(Candace exits the examination room and heads to the exit. Its locked. On the door there is room for four tablets)

Candace- I wonder…

(Candace puts the purple tablet in and nothing happens…so she takes it out)

Candace- Damn I need three more…I wonder were I should start looking…

(She opens a door marked waiting room…most of the lights are out)

Candace- Nothing but broken equipment.

(Candace opens another door which goes to the offices. She search's them and has no luck…till she goes in the last office and runs into the back of a stabber)

Candace- (Screams)

(Candace backs up as the stabber turns around and swings at Candace. It cuts her right arm a little. She panics and hits him with the pipe at least 20 times. Then she kicks it in the face)

Candace- What the hell…was that…

(On the desk is a shiny red key…inscribed on it are the words "cage room"

Candace- Caged room? (Takes the key)

(Candace exits back out to the main halls. She walks around trying to open some doors. A few don't budge but one opens. It is unmarked)

Candace- What the hell…

(In this small room there is a bed with a teddy bear on it and a TV in the corner with a vcr tape in it)

Candace- I wonder what's on this. (Push's play)

(A strange man in a black coat talks to the camera about the mansion behind him. This mansion holds all of my greatest achievements. All of my reports and all of my trophies. Recently we have been performing some testing in the vault room…we have come up with the ultimate security so that no one will ever find the secrets that I store within that vault…(Tape cuts off)

Candace- I wonder what's so important that's in that mansion…maybe it's a way out of the city from that mansion.

(Candace returns to the hallway and two stabbers and one nurse slowly walks towards forward's towards her. Candace runs towards the nurse. The nurse swings her pipe and misses Candace. Candace beats the nurse with her pipe. The first stabber lunges towards Candace. Candace sidesteps quickly and the nurse gets impaled through the chest. Candace quickly nails the stabber in the back of the head a couple of times till it drops. Then she kicks them both to make sure there dead. Candace walks around to the other side of the hallway and the other stabber moans. Candace shoves the pipe in its eye and the stabber screech's. Candace hits it two more times then kicks it in the head. It drops to the floor dead)

Candace- Im getting the hang of this…

(Candace finds some stairs and walks up them to the 2nd floor…she cant proceed because of a locked gate. So she goes back down and tries the elevator…the elevators are broke

Candace- Well…were should I go.

(Candace walks and hears a loud thump coming from upstairs)

Candace- Is someone up there…another human.

(Candace begins to walk back up the stairs and tries to kick down the gate…it does not work)

Candace- (Screaming) Is someone else there!

End Of Chapter 1 Part 2

Coming Later Chapter 2: The Hanger And The Basement


	3. Chapter 2: The Hanger And The Basement

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 2- The Hanger And The Basement

Joseph- Well the keys not in here…

?- Is someone else there!

Joseph- That voice…sounds familiar.

(Joseph runs out of the morgue and see's his wife Candace on the other side of the gate)

Joseph- Candace! What the hell are you doing here!

Candace- I followed you here but I lost you when you took a turn…I was knocked out and woke up in a examination room of this damned hospital.

Joseph- (Punch's the wall) I told you not to follow me…im sorry im glad your okay though…hey did you say examination room?

Candace- Yes why?

Joseph- Did you see a purple tablet by any chance.

Candace- Yes I got it right here.

Joseph- Great! We just need two more to get out of here…did you find anything else?

Candace- Yes! This key…On the back of it are the words "Cage room".

Joseph- (Checks the map) Its on the 3rd floor…honey can I have the key.

Candace- Of course.

(Candace puts the key through a hole in the gate)

Joseph- Thanks…can you wait right here…I will be right back.

Candace- O…okay.

Joseph- I promise!

(Joseph runs back to the other set of stairs and goes to the 3rd floor. Joseph checks the map and looks up. He see's the door marked caged room)

Joseph- The tablet must be in there!

(Joseph unlocks the door and steps inside. The entire room is a cage. Like a square. Below the cage floor there is a pit of nothingness…Joseph spots the red tablet stuck in a piece of the cage and taped to it is a key)

Joseph- The tablet!...(The radio begins to screech) damn radio everytime a creature is around it…(Joseph looks up) What the hell!

(On the other side of the cages roof there is a creature. It looks like a stabber except for legs its got a tail. It stabs through the cage. Joseph rolls out of the way)

Joseph- What the hell is this one?

(The creature begins to slither around till it gets to the edge. It begins to climb down the side of the cage with its needle like hands till it gets to the bottom and it begins to hang on to the floor section of the cage. It moves under Joseph and stabs up through the cage. Joseph dodges again.)

Joseph- God…this…hanger is getting on my nerves. I cant hurt it with the axe so…

(Joseph aims his pistol and fires. The round tears through the hangers left arm. It begins to move towards Joseph again. Joseph shoots its other arm and the hanger lets go and falls into nothingness.)

Joseph- More freaks just keep popping out.

(Joseph rips the red tablet out from the cage. On the back it says "The Snake". He takes the key that was attached to the tablet off. On the back of the key there are the words "Gate")

Joseph- What luck this must be the key!

(Joseph runs back down to were Candace is and unlocks the gate)

Candace- (Hugs Joseph) I missed you…are you okay?

Joseph- (Hugging Candace) Yes im okay…I got another tablet.

Candace- Were is the last one?

Joseph- In the basement…its protected by a creature called pyramid head.

Candace- How do you know?

(Joseph shows Candace the reports)

Candace- O…what is it?

Joseph- I don't know but were going to find out. (Checks map) All we got to do is go down these stairs and another flight of stairs…then we will be in a boiler room…and beyond that is a large unnamed room.

Candace- Lets get going.

(Joseph and Candace run down to the basement. They enter the boiler room…the door to the other room is locked by a numerical lock)

Joseph- Damnit! We need a code.

Candace- over here…there's a note.

Joseph- What's it say?

On the 3rd day of the 7th month of the 22nd year she appeared. The first site of the holy child. It was amazing. The energy and the glow that came from her was almost eerie. She escaped us again but we will catch her…its only a matter of time.

Candace- The numbers are bold…Joseph try 3722.

Joseph- Okay (Imputes code and the door unlocks) it worked!

(Joseph opens the door. In the middle of the giant room stands a creature. Its as tall as Joseph. Its head…well looks like it has a large triangle like helmet on. But the creepy thing about it is what its carrying…a giant sword that's at least 9 to 11 feet long. It makes a strange noise and slowly moves towards Joseph…as it moves the sword drags along the floor.)

Joseph- That must be pyramid head…Candace move to a corner of the room stay out of its way. I'll try to kill it.

Candace- Okay…(runs to a corner)

(Joseph moves towards pyramid head and fires 2 rounds at its head…they just bounce off.)

Joseph- I should have guessed that.

(Joseph aims for pyramid heads body and fires 2 more shots and reloads…it keeps walking towards Joseph. Joseph fires 6 more rounds and reloads…it does not even phase it. Pyramid head stops and raises the sword above its head.)

Joseph- O shit!

(Pyramid head smash's the sword into the ground were Joseph was just standing. The ground was cut open were the sword hit.)

Candace- Watch out Joseph!

(Pyramid head slash's sideways with his sword. Joseph falls to the ground to avoid it.)

Joseph- (Runs back a little) if pistol bullets don't hurt this then what should I do?

(Pyramid head walks towards the exit)

Candace- Were is it going?

(Pyramid head begins to leave the basement)

Joseph- Should we let it go?

(Pyramid head disappears)

Joseph- Well…that was lucky I think…hope I don't have to see that again.

Candace- Joseph look on the wall over there!

(Joseph see's the green tablet. Joseph grabs it on the back it says "The Human")

Joseph- Come on lets get out of here…lets just hope pyramid heads not up there waiting for us.

(Joseph and Candace run out of the basement and go to the door.)

Joseph- No sign of him…Candace give me your purple tablet.

Candace- Okay!

(Candace gives Joseph the purple tablet)

Joseph okay…the clue (Joseph looks at the report and back at the door. On the door are 4 square areas for the tablets in between each square is a arrow.) O I get it…

(Joseph puts the rat tablet in the bottom most hole.)

Candace- I get it its like a circle of life chart or something like that…so the snake is next.

(Joseph puts the snake tablet above the rat. Then he puts the human tablet above the snake. Then last he puts the god tablet above the human…there is a noise like the door is unlocked. But it wont budge.)

Joseph- What but we…

(In the distance a eerie alarm sounds.)

Candace- What the hell is…(Screams)

Joseph- Candace what's wrong…why everything going blurry…(Screams)

(Joseph and Candace pass out…they wake up later and the hospital has changed…everything looks normal except there are no people…there is no more blood on the walls or caged floors…they are in a normal hospital.)

Joseph- Wha…were are we!

Candace- This is weird…come on lets get out of here.

(Candace and Joseph step outside…they have escaped the hospital finally. Silent hill…foggy as ever)

Joseph- Well were still in Silent hill…come on we got to find a way out of here.

End Of Chapter 2

Coming Later Chapter 3: The Road To The Mansion On The Hill


	4. Chapter 3: The Road To The Mansion On Th

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 3: The Road To The Mansion On The Hill

(Joseph and Candace begin to walk)

Joseph- Were do you think we should go. Because I have got no idea.

Candace- (Thinks and remembers the tape) I know…when I was alone in the hospital I came across a tape…I watched it and a man in a black coat was talking all about this mansion behind him. Something about there being secrets in a vault but the vault was guarded by something…

Joseph- Were is that mansion?

Candace- I don't know…it looked like it was on a hill…wait I think I actually do know were it is!

Joseph- How?

Candace- Just follow me.

Joseph- Okay…

(They begin to run down some streets. The radio begins to make a screeching noise)

Joseph- (Whispering) Candace hold on…

(Two bird like creatures come out of nowhere. They both look like giant undead falcons. Joseph fires 2 rounds into one of the falcons face. It falls and Joseph kicks it. The other swoops at Candace. She smash's it in the face with the pipe and it falls. She kicks it.)

Joseph- keep moving I hear more!

(They run into a alleyway. They run through it. In the distance the mansion could be seen.)

Joseph- (Whispering) How did you know?

Candace- (Whispering) I…I don't know I just had a feeling. Lets not question it now lets just go.

(Candace screams and falls over as something jumped over her. It turns around and growled…It is a three headed dog. Joseph shoots four rounds into the Cerberus. It yelps and runs at him as he reloads. It rams him and he fly's into a car. It tried to bite him but he moves out of the way and sticks the axe in the middle head of the Cerberus and pulls it back out. The Cerberus falls and Joseph kicks its other head 's till it stops moving)

Candace- Are you okay…

Joseph- Keep moving!

(Joseph checks how much ammo he has left while running. He only has six bullets in the pistol and two in the box. They reach the base of the hill and begin to run up some stairs. Two more falcons swoop down. Joseph cuts the ones head open as it tries to peck him. The other falcon claws Candace's back and cuts her…Joseph swings the axe and cuts the falcons belly wide open. They both run into the mansion.)

Candace- You sure your okay?

Joseph- (Screaming) I'm fine! Candace we need to stop talking so much all it will do is attract attention !

Candace- Okay sorry I was worried!

(They walk into a room on there left. It looks like a study…or some kind of library. Joseph spots a red folder on a table. He opens it and finds a bunch of reports…on creatures)

Report #117 The Punisher September 6, 1998

The creature known as The Punisher Aka The Iron Maiden has the most intelligence of any creature I have seen yet. It has taught itself how to use advanced weapons. A few days ago it escaped into the city and we can not find it…it is probably looking for the child hopefully we can find it and bring it back before…(The rest is blurred out there is a picture attached to this file it shows a creature with grey armor like skin and three spikes coming out of the top of its head.)

Report #118 The Abandoned One September 7, 1998

Putting that thing in the lake was the worst idea we have had for awhile. A group of my men tried to cross the lake and it killed them horribly…I would kill that beast if I could but…I am only a mortal…(The rest is blurred)

Report #119 The Living Room September 8, 1998

My treasures will never be stolen thanks to my latest security…it is unstoppable! Of course I have no way of getting through to the vault. Anything that goes in that room will never come out. (The rest is blurred)

Report #122 The Joker September 11, 1998

The creature called The Joker has been getting hard to control. All it does is trash my equipment and kill whenever it has the chance. Its nothing to mess around with. It may not look tough but don't underestimate it because it will kill you…(The rest is blurred)

Report #123 The Executioner September 12, 1998

(Completely unreadable)

Report #124 The Worm September 13, 1998

Once again another creature escaped but we know were this one is. Its hiding in the subway tunnels of silent hill. I just hope I don't have to take the subway.

Report #132 The Forgotten One

I don't know who created it and how but they were insane! To even create something that powerful…and that large. Its killed almost everyone but me and a few of my agents…there cant be anyone or anything in the world that can kill it. (The rest is blurred by blood)

Candace- What are those pa…

(Joseph shoves the reports in her arms. Candace reads them. Joseph grabs a map off the table and see's the vault room is pretty close to them. They run to the door to the room containing the vault. It is locked so Joseph runs up to the second floor)

Candace- Joseph…what has gotten into you…

End Of Chapter 3

Coming Later Chapter 4: The Blob And The Living Room


	5. Chapter 4: The Blob And The Living Room

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 4 The Blob And The Living Room

(Joseph enters the first door he see's. To his luck it looks like a armory. There are a few pistols lying around and some ammunition. Joseph grabs a four boxes of pistol ammo. Candace picks up a pistol and three boxes of ammo. Joseph spots something sticking out from under a sheet. He pulls the sheet off and see's a pump shotgun. He smiles as he picks it up. It is fully loaded. He grabs two box's of shotgun shells off a shelf and leaves the room with Candace.)

Candace- Finally some firepower…o sorry.

(Joseph opens a door and see's some stairs that go up to the attic. He runs up in a hurry and Candace follows. As he gets to the top he see's a huge fat creature. It had two legs and two arms but it still looked like a blob. Joseph fires two rounds from his pistol. The bullets just get swallowed up. The blob puts its arm back and it extends so fast Joseph had not time to react. He was hit in the chest and knocked into the wall behind him. Candace moves to protect Joseph who was close to unconsciousness. She fires six rounds and it once again has no effect. She grabs Joseph's axe and runs at it. As she swung the blob suddenly turns into a fleshy puddle…it surrounds Candace)

Candace- Joseph…help!

(Joseph tries to move but cant. The blob begins to form into a ball around Candace. The last thing Joseph sees and hears id the blob disapering into the floor and Candace screaming for help…he pass's out)

(Joseph hears voice's)

Unknown Women- The time is almost upon us. We have her. We have the holy child. There is one more thing we need…

Unknown Man- I know but how will we get it out…

Unknown Women- We wont do anything. His anger, his hatred, his loneliness will release it from inside of him within time…we just need to wait a little longer.

(Joseph wakes up)

Joseph- …were am I…Candace…o no Candace!

(Joseph jumps up so quickly he almost pass's out again. He looks around for any sign of her…she is gone.)

Joseph- Candace…no this cant be…im sorry I treated you like that…I…

(He cowers in the corner and begins to cry)

Joseph- If she is dead I have no reason to live anymore…

(He puts the shotgun to his head)

Joseph- Goodbye…

(He hears a noise coming from downstairs…and a voice)

Joseph- Candace!

(He runs down to the entrance…standing by the entrance is the blob creature. Joseph runs down the stairs and the blob launch's its hand at him again. He dunks and moves closer to the blob. He puts the shotgun right on the blobs chest and fires. Pieces of the blob go everywhere and Joseph is covered in blood)

Joseph- She cant be dead…I will find her…I have to…

(Lying in a pool of blood Joseph notice's a key. I has the words "vault room" on it. He runs too the door and unlocks it. He enters into a very large and square room. On the other side is a big steel door. He runs but stops in the middle of the room. The wall look like they are moving…the walls start to turn a dark brownish color and veins begin to appear and pulsate. The door behind him becomes covered in flesh. He pulls out his pistol and aims around the room. The vault door disappears and becomes a giant bloody and fleshy face. He fires at it four times in the forehead. It growls and disappears within the walls. He reloads quickly. He hears a noise and jumps sideways as a sharp whip like tentacle flew out from the wall. It retracts back into the wall. From above and below two more tentacles appear. Joseph dives forward but still gets cut on his leg. The tentacles disappear and appear on the vault wall and in the middle the giant face appears again. Joseph shoots it three times and dunks as a tentacle lash's out at him. The head begins to grow a neck and extends towards Joseph. He fires three more rounds at the head and reloads while backing up. The head screams and tries to bite him. Joseph takes out his pump shotgun and fires once pumps the gun and fires again. As the head screams it goes back into the wall with the tentacles. He pumps the gun and looks up as the head begins to come down trying to engulf him. He gets down and fires one last shot hoping to kill it. The head stops and Joseph runs to a corner while pumping the gun again. The head screams and explodes. The walls go back to normal and the vault door is open. Joseph who is now even more covered in blood runs into the circular room. To his surprise there are only a few small things in the vault. There is a map of silent hill with some locations circled. A key with writing on the back of it that says "The end", A picture on the wall that has pyramid head in it executing a man, And there is a white crystal with a note under it)

Follow the map to the truth. The key will open the door to the truth. The crystal will protect you from the gods ultimate power. No matter what happens you must not die…you must make it to the truth and face it…you may lose someone along the way but don't let the hatred consume you

Joseph- What the hell does that mean…maybe Candace will be there…in the place were the truth is…

(Joseph leaves and takes all he has found…he checks the map. First he must go to the subway…then from there he must go to a lake…after that a old amusement park…but then after that all there is a spot a little ways from the amusement park marked with a strange symbol…He walks outside. And begins his trip to the subway)

End Of Chapter 4

Coming Later Chapter 5: The Punisher's Wrath


	6. Chapter 5: The Punisher's Wrath

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 5: The Punisher's Wrath

(Joseph goes down the steps and takes a left. A falcon swoops down and he shoots it in the face. He walks down a few more streets and a Cerberus begins to charge at him. As the Cerberus jumps at him he quickly pulls out the shotgun and blows one of its heads off. Joseph pumps the shotgun and fires again killing it. He reloads the shotgun. As he enters a alley he see's Pyramid head)

Joseph- Why is he here?

(Joseph runs towards pyramid head. It swings its sword downwards trying to cut him in half. Joseph slides under pyramid head. It turns around and tries to cut him in half again…he rolls forward and begins to run. After a few more streets he finds the subway station. He goes down the stairs and see's the train. He checks to make sure were it gets off)

Joseph- The 2nd stop gets off near the lake. That's were I'll get off…

(He hears a noise coming down the stairs. It is that creature from the report…The punisher. It was carrying…A katana on its side, a machine gun and on its back was something big…It looked like a rocket launcher.)

Joseph- (thinking to himself) So that what they meant by advanced weapons.

(Joseph aims the pistol at the punisher. He fires at it and the bullet bounce's off its grey skin. It laughs and begins to fire madly with his machine gun towards Joseph. He runs and puts his back against a pillar. It stops shooting and runs towards the pillar. Joseph pulls out the shotgun and fires a round into its chest at close range. A piece of its armor like skin breaks off and reveals some brownish skin. I laughs again and jumps backwards. Joseph hides behind another pillar and pumps his gun. It fires a few rounds and begins to reload. Joseph gets out his pistol and fires a shot at its exposed area. It looks at the wound he inflicted and looks back at Joseph. It puts it machine gun on its back and brings out the rocket. Joseph begins to run towards it. It fires the rocket and Joseph dunks. The explosion sends him flying towards the punisher. It drops the rocket launcher and pulls out its katana. It tries to stab Joseph while he was on the ground. Joseph rolls to the side and fires 2 more rounds into its exposed area. It screams and charges at Joseph. Joseph grabs a large metal pipe and blocks as it swings its katana. The punisher keeps swinging until it hears a noise. It is the alarm from earlier. Joseph can see a smile on the punishers face. Everything goes black)

Joseph- not that alarm again.

(Joseph vision goes black for a minute. When he can see again everything looks fleshy and the floor looks old and rusty. The only thing that has not changed was the train.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Were did the punisher go?

(He hears a noise by his foot. It was a grenade. He runs and the grenade blows up sending him into a wall. The punisher steps out of the shadows with some new weapons. The katana is still on his side. He has some grenades, A magnum and something else that is big.)

Joseph- You are not a creature you cant be…

(The punisher fires its magnum and it pierces Josephs left shoulder. He screams and gets up. Joseph fires two more shots into the exposed area and reloads. It fires another magnum round and miss's. Joseph runs around and fires a shotgun shell at its exposed area. As it screams he pumps the shotgun. It drops the magnum and pulls out the other weapon.)

Joseph- (Thinking) What the hell is that?

(It fires it…literally it is a flamethrower. Joseph runs away from the flames. The punisher laughs and disappears from the station. The flames begin to spread. Joseph runs into the train. The doors slam shut and the train begins to move by itself.)

End Of Chapter 5

Coming Later Chapter 6: Endless train ride


	7. Chapter 6: Endless Train Ride

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 6: Endless Train Ride

(The train picks up a lot of speed)

Joseph- This cant be good…

(he sits down and falls asleep. He has a dream)

Candace- Why did you do it…now they will be after you for sure.

Joseph- I could not take it anymore…they deserved to die.

Candace- Joseph no matter what happens I will always be by your side.

(He points his gun at Candace.)

Joseph- I'm sorry but I cant allow myself to drag you further into this.

Candace- please…please don't kill me. I love you.

Joseph- And I love you too

(He fires the gun)

(Joseph wakes up)

Joseph- What the hell was that about…I never shot her but then why does it seem so familiar…

(He hears a loud noise…like something huge behind the train)

Joseph- (Looking out the back door) O my god.

(Another creature explained in the reports. It was The Worm.

Joseph- That's a worm!

(It was huge. It rams the train. Joseph falls but gets up quickly and runs into the next car. There is a loud noise from behind and he looks back. The entire car was being eaten by the worm. Joseph back up a little. The worm's mouth opens and takes a chunk out of the car Joseph is in. he fires. 4 pistol rounds into the worms mouth and reloads. It screeches and disappears into another tunnel. Joseph runs and enters the next car. There is a box on one of the seats. He opens it and see's 4 grenades. He grabs them and runs into the next car. The worm appears from out of a tunnel and smash's through the middle of the car as Joseph runs into another car. It begins to follow from behind again. It opens it's mouth and gets closer. Joseph pulls the pin out of one of the grenades and throws it in its mouth. It explodes and it screech's. Joseph keeps running through the cars.)

Joseph- Were the hell is the controls! Its like this train goes on forever.

(The worm must be really pissed because it tears through the cars. Joseph throws another grenade in its mouth. It blows a nice chunk of flesh off the worms side.)

Joseph- Fuck this!

(He throws the other two grenades in the worms mouth and runs. The worm's head explodes. It is dead. Joseph keeps running. He goes a few more cars further and sits down.)

Joseph- I wonder if its ever going to stop…(he falls asleep)

(Dreaming again)

Joseph- (Burying Candace) I'm sorry…after I finish what I was going to do I will join you.

(Joseph gets in his car)

Joseph- Were should I go…somewhere the cops wont follow…I know!

(Wakes up and notices the train has stopped and everything is back to normal…no more flesh walls.)

Joseph- (Gets off and see's a sign) Well im here. The lake cant be to far…what the hell is up with these dreams…why do they seem so familiar.

(He goes up some stairs and see's a lot of tree's. Looks like a forest. The lake cant be to far from here)

End Of Chapter 6

Coming Later Chapter 7: The Hotel Near The Lake


	8. Chapter 7: The Hotel Near The Lake

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 7: The Hotel Near The Lake

(Joseph follows a dirt path through the forest like area. There is 2 stabbers walking the path in front of him. He sneaks up behind them and shoots them both in the head. They drop dead.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Well that was easy.

(Joseph begins to walk some more. He see's a hotel in the middle of the forest. The lake is right by it with a little motor boat.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Why does that hotel look familiar?

(Joseph hears a voice coming from inside the hotel. It sounds like Candace. The voice is saying help me.)

Joseph- Candace is that you!

(Something moves from a fourth floor window. Joseph opens the door with his pistol out. No one is in the lobby. There are keys lying on the counter for the entire apartment. Joseph grabs them and heads upstairs to the 4th floor.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Where did that come from?

(Joseph unlocks room 401. When he walks in the room he is in is the living room. And right next to it is the kitchen. He search's through the kitchen and finds broken bottles of beer. In the living room there is food everywhere and the TV is broken. He goes into a hallway and see's three doors. The middle one is the bathroom which is complety disgusting…There are fly's and garbage everywhere. He opens the door on the right. It is a room filled with games that are all broke. He opens the left door and steps into a bedroom. The mattress is ripped up and old And there is food everywhere. On a desk though is something strange. A red gem it almost looks like a ruby. He takes it and leaves the room.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Got that was one shit infested dump.

(He unlocks room 402. All of the rooms must have the same layout. He looks through and finds nothing of use so he goes in room 403. Once again another useless room. He unlocks room 404 and hears a weird noise coming from the bathroom. He walks to the door)

Joseph- Is anyone in there?

(Joseph opens the door and jumps backwards at what he see's. The tub is full of blood. Inside the tub staring directly at him is a dead body. It has cuts all over it and a area of its stomach is sowed shut. On the wall in blood is writing. It says. "Do it do it cut me open to get what's yours. You know your used to hurting people" There is a knife on the ground)

Joseph- Wha…what the hell…

(Joseph hands shake as he picks up the knife)

Joseph- Do I have to…

(He begins to cut through the flesh. Blood and guts pour out of the wound…along with something else. A green gem and a photo)

Joseph- What's this?

(He looks at the photo. It's a picture of him and Candace from a little while ago. On the back it said "The ones closest to you die by your hands. Are you happy with the path you have chosen in life Joseph")

Joseph- What! But I never…how the hell…What's going on!

(The eerie alarm sounds in the distance. And everything goes black. When Joseph can see everything has become dark and fleshy again… The corpse in the bathtub comes alive.)

Joseph- (Almost has a heart attack)

(Joseph back up and fires the shotgun. As it dies it says something. "I told you your used to killing you did not even stop to think")

Joseph- What the hell is going on…did I kill Candace? Its not possible I saw her here in silent hill…I need to get out of here.

(Joseph exits the room and goes down to the first floor. The door has another lock system on it. With eight holes in it the size of a…gem)

Joseph- (Thinking) Your kidding.

(A loud noise comes from the 2nd floor)

Joseph- (Thinking) What was that!

(He runs up to the second floor and see's pyramid head burst out of room 205 it seems to be in a hurry. It moves fast towards Joseph. Joseph shoots it in the chest with the shotgun once then pumps the gun. It has no effect just like the pistol. Pyramid head tries to impale him. He hugs the wall and pyramid head side swipes. Joseph dunks and moves behind it. It begins to walk away)

Joseph- (Thinking) Were could it be going?

(Joseph enter 205 the room were pyramid head busted out. Its covered in blood. The fridge is shaking like there is something inside of it. He opens the fridge and a body falls out of it. The right eye of the head glows violet…It's a violet gem. Joseph use's the knife to pry it out. He checks the rest of 205 and finds nothing so he leaves. He goes through a door which leads to another L shaped hallway. He unlocks 206 and goes inside. There is another walking corpse. Joseph does not shoot it right away. It says "Don't you know why you came to silent hill? Everything that you know of now is a lie" It moves closer and Joseph shoots it in the face with his pistol. It says "You never had a problem with shooting someone did you Joseph" And t dies. There is a note clenched in its hands. It says.)

Joseph have you met The Punisher yet? If you have you probably noticed it wont die…and that it uses guns. If you wish to defeat the punisher you must first figure out the truth about yourself. Once you do a lot of things will be made clear. And even when you find these things out you must not let the darkness overcome your heart…You must go to these rooms if you wish to get out. 401, 404, 410, 303, 308, 205, 209, And the office.

Signed Anonymous

Joseph- The truth…

(Joseph leaves and enter 209. There was a fish tank with a piranha in it…and a blue gem was lying at the bottom of the tank. He shoots the piranha and bursts the tank open. He grabs the gem and leaves. He runs down to the lobby and enters the office. There are files everywhere…and a yellow gem on top of a yellow sheet of paper. On the paper it says)

The eight gem door lock is actually very simple to open…just follow the rainbow. The one that does not belong goes last.

Joseph- Follow the rainbow?

(Joseph runs up to the third floor and unlocks 303. It smells disgusting like rotting flesh. He checks the living room and the kitchen and finds nothing. He opens the bedroom door and throws up. The room is filled with corpses. Not the walking ones. Decaying dead ones. After throwing up he see's a indigo glow coming from under a few. Joseph holds his nose and goes in. He moves the corpse's and grabs the stone. He runs out of the room and throws up again)

Joseph- What the hell is up with this place. Everything seems so familiar.

( He runs to room 308. he unlocks it and goes inside. There is a corpse crying in a chair. It says "Why…Why did you kill my mommy why did you kill everyone in the hotel. You are a very bad man Joseph you are" Joseph shoots it.)

Joseph- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

(Joseph falls to the floor screaming. He starts to have visions…or are they flashbacks. Its him in this hotel killing everyone. One by one till everyone is dead. Then he see's himself shooting Candace again.)

Joseph- This hotel…I know why it looks familiar. But how is it here? This hotel is not to far from my house…I was there before coming here. (Flash) Why was I there! (Flash) Blood everywhere! (Flash) I…did I kill all of those people. Did I kill Candace. (Flash) Why did I come to silent hill...to get away?

(Joseph hears a voice. It says you must keep moving.)

Joseph- (Flash) I did I killed everyone in the hotel…but Candace I never killed…I wouldn't! I will find her and I will get out of here. We will move somewhere far from the hotel!

(Stop talking to yourself and keep moving)

Joseph- Why did I kill all of them…

(Joseph stands up and see's a grey glow coming from the corpse in the chair. He grabs a grey gem from its arm. And leaves. Joseph heart begins to beat fast and he almost throws up.)

Joseph- What the hell?

(He runs to the fourth floor and unlocks 410. He goes inside and there is another corpse. Before it can say anything he shoots it and reloads.)

Joseph- I don't want to hear anymore.

(He runs into the kitchen and see's a orange gem in the sink. He grabs it and runs down to the lobby. The holes form a arc…a rainbow. And there is a hole I the middle also. He puts them in this order. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet, And in the middle he put the grey. Once again the door unlocks and does not open. The alarm sounds and When Joseph can see again…he is in the normal hotel. He exits and heads toward the lake)

End Of Chapter 7

Coming Later Chapter 8: The Abandoned One


	9. Chapter 8: The Abandoned One

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 8: The Abandoned One

(Joseph gets in the motorboat. Far across the lake is the amusement park. He can see pyramid head on the other side. He starts the motor and steers the motorboat with his left hand. He moves his way forward. Before he even gets half way he hears a strange howling noise coming from under the lake. Bubbles start to form near the middle of the lake.)

Joseph- (Thinking) The reports…o shit…is it The Abandoned One?

(Something huge slams through the surface of the lake. Its green and at least fifteen feet tall and twenty five feet wide. It looks like a mix between a octopus and a kraken. It has twelve big eyes and six huge tentacles with spikes all over them. It growls. Joseph turns the boat and begins to go left fast. The abandoned one swings one of its tentacles and miss's barely. Joseph fires three rounds into its face. It swings two more tentacles. One miss's and the other grabs onto the boat and begins to pull him towards its mouth. Joseph fires two shotgun shells and it lets go. Joseph turns around and heads towards the shore. It raises one of its tentacles and spikes fly in his direction. Joseph dodges them all and turns the boat towards a small cliff)

Joseph- You're here to!

(On top of the cliff id the punisher. It does not fire at Joseph instead it grabs a rifle off the ground and a box of ammo and toss's them to Joseph. He grabs both. The punisher pulls out its magnum and fires at the abandoned one)

Joseph- Why?

(Joseph hears a voice coming from the punisher. It sounds like his own voice. It says "Only this once")

Joseph- Thanks I guess.

(One of the eyes of the abandoned one explodes from a magnum bullet.)

Joseph- (Thinking) The eyes huh.

(He checks how many shots he has left before he has to reload. Twelve shots in the gun and twenty four in the ammo box. He turns the boat towards it and aims the rifle. He shoots and blows out another one of its eyes. It howls and lash's a tentacle at Joseph and the punisher. Joseph dodges it but it grabs the punisher. The punisher grabs its katana and cuts off its tentacle. The punisher gets on the abandoned ones face and begins to stab its eyes open. By the time it grabs the punisher again seven more of its eyes have been taken out. It only has three eyes left. It hurls the punisher towards the amusement park. Joseph fires another rifle round and hits another eye. It begins to freak out. Its tentacles begin to go everywhere. One hits Joseph and he gets knocked out of the boat. He drops all of his guns in the boat.)

Joseph- Shit!

(The abandoned one goes under the water. Joseph swims back to the boat and gets back in. He floors the boat and almost gets engulfed by the abandoned one as it poops up from were he just was. Joseph picks up his guns and. He use's the rifle to shoot out its last two eyes. It howls and tons of blood begins to pour out of its eye sockets and mouth. It begins to sink. It dies and Joseph begins to go towards the amusement park)

Joseph- (Thinking) Why did he help me…and why did he sound like me…it cant be…

(He reach's the shore after a minute)

Joseph- (Thinking) I'll think about it later…not to much farther left.

End Of Chapter 8

Coming Later Chapter 9: The Joker's Games


	10. Chapter 9: The Joker's Games

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 9: The Joker's Games

(Joseph gets out of the boat and begins to walk to the amusement park. At the entrance there were a bunch of Robbie the rabbit suits covered in blood. Joseph walks into the park and the siren sounds in the distance)

Joseph- Damnit not now!

(He lose's his sight. When he can see again everything has changed. Most of the rides and stuff look old and rusty. The ground has big chunks missing. One false step and Joseph would fall into nothingness.)

Joseph- Wow this is like a childhood nightmare.

(A noise of metal scraping against metal could be heard approaching. And the radio was going berserk. Joseph raises the pistol and walks forward. A strange creature walks into view. It's got a weird grey face with a smile on it. Its got a skinny grey body and big scythe's for hands. It raise's it's head up in the air and screams. Joseph fires at it but it blocks with its right scythe. It gets into a ball and rolls at Joseph. Its two scythe's are sticking out. Joseph jumps to the left and almost falls into a hole. He gets up and blasts it with the shotgun. It stops rolling and gets up. Its bleeding badly. Joseph reloads the shotgun. It rolls at Joseph again but lose's control and falls into a hole into nothingness.)

Joseph- (Thinking) What the hell was that thing…

(Joseph runs a little past a roller coaster and hears a noise. He looks back towards the ride and see's the roller coaster fly off the tracks and head straight at him. He runs and rolls forward. The roller coaster miss's him by a few feet. Two more of the scythe hands roll out from underneath a carousel. Joseph gets out the pistol and fires at one and nails it in the head. It falls into a hole. The other rolls at Joseph and cuts his leg a little as he try's to dodge it. Joseph fires 5 rounds into it and it falls. Joseph reloads the pistol and kicks it. The only way to go any further is to pass through the carousel. Joseph steps on the carousel and it begins to spin. Something can be heard laughing from on top of the carousel. It jumps to the spinning floor of the carousel and lands near Joseph. It looks like a insane clown.)

Joseph- (Thinking) It must be the joker.

( Its got a creepy clown face with some sharp teeth…blood is smeared around its mouth and dripping from its teeth. The rest of its body looks like a normal clown except for its hands…there metal and in its right hand it hold a scythe.)

Joseph- Another childhood nightmare!

( It chuckles and swings it scythe like mad. Joseph runs around the carousel dodging it. The joker throws the scythe and it miss's Josephs head by a inch. Joseph turns around and fires 3 rounds from his pistol into the jokers chest. It makes a weird choking noise and jumps onto one of the horses going in a circle. The horse comes into Josephs view. The joker throws five knives at him. four miss but one cuts his left leg a little. It pulls out another knife and jumps at Joseph. He rolls to the right as the Joker stabs the ground were he was standing. The joker makes a weird noise and jumps back on top the carousel. Two scythe hands roll onto the carousel. One gets behind Joseph and the other gets in front. They both stand up and swing there scythes like crazy Joseph dunks and gets cut up a little again. The scythe hand in the front decapitates the other. Joseph pulls out his shotgun and blasts the alive scythe hand in the back. It falls and Joseph kicks it and pumps the gun. The joker comes back down. It is holding a torch. It moves towards Joseph and blows into the torch. Fire shoots out like a flamethrower. He run to the left but his right arm got hit by the fire. Joseph swings his arm wildly and the fire goes out. He fires three more shots from his pistol and reloads. It begins to run wildly at him as it pulls out another dagger. Joseph Pulls out his rifle.)

Joseph- Suck on this!

(Joseph fires the rifle 3 times directly at its face. It drops its torch and dagger and falls to the ground. He walks up to it and fires one more rifle round into its head. Its head explodes. The carousel stops spinning and Joseph steps off it and begins to head towards were the strange symbol is on the map. He runs past some more rides and attractions and see's something weird were the map says to go. All it is…is a big empty area but a giant red symbol is drawn on the ground. Joseph stands in the middle of the symbol.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Now what…it's a dead end…

(The siren can be heard but it sounds like its getting closer. It gets louder and louder Joseph looks behind him and thinks he see's a red light moving towards him. It gets louder and louder once again. Joseph screams and pass's out)

End Of Chapter 9

Coming Later Chapter 10: Nowhere Is Were It All Will End


	11. Chapter 10: Nowere is were it all will s

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 10: Nowhere is were it all will soon end

(An unknown amount of hours later Josephs awakens. He stands up and looks around. It looks like he is in a cave. He was standing on a large chunk of land that was held up in the air by four metal chains…there was only one way to go. There was a path and it spiraled far down into the cave.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Were am I…this place is not on the map. Its like I am nowhere…

(He begins to run down the spiral path. As he runs down he notices ropes extending down the cavern. The ropes were connected to the central piece he woke up on. Farther down and it gets a little darker. He notices hanging from the ropes are dead bodies. Most of them are severely cut or sown up. But a few have a spear sticking through there bodies. The path stops and there is a door on the wall. He enters. Inside is a medium sized square room. There are pipes everywhere two on the left wall and two on the right wall. And a bunch of pipes on the ceiling. In the middle of the room is…the body of the joker. Its headless. Suddenly creepy and distorted carnival music begins to play. The jokers body rise's from the ground. A metal head appears from were its head used to be. It looks the same as its old head except its eyes are glowing deep blood red. Its metal hand begins to change into a chainsaw.)

Joseph- I'm not afraid of you!

(The joker lets out a very distorted giggle and swings his chainsaw sideways towards Joseph. As Joseph dodges the joker lunges towards one of the large pipes and climbs up it. It begins to rain daggers down on Josephs position. He dodges but still a dagger manages to directly hit Josephs left leg. He does not take the dagger out because of risk of blood loss. The joker begins to go from ceiling pipe to ceiling pipe. It gets above Joseph and dives at him with the chainsaw pointed directly at him. Joseph rolls forward and the dagger in his leg gets shoved deeper in. He screams and looks at the joker. Its eyes begin to flash. It opens its mouth wide and a stream of fire goes straight towards Joseph. Joseph barely dodges it as he scooted right quickly. He stands up and screams from pain. He shoots the shotgun into the joker's chest pumps the gun and fire's again. It screams and drops to its knees. Before completely falling its metal arm changes into a gun. It fires one round and the bullet rips through Josephs stomach. The joker finally falls. Joseph falls into a corner.)

Joseph- Shit…i'm bleeding bad…I…I can't die now…

(He pass's out. While out he hears a female voice.)

?- Don't worry you will be okay…I am sorry I lied and used you. I did not know how to get out. Without your help I would be dead now. Joseph I need you one more time. There almost here…I know I look like her and sound like her…if I fail I need you not to give into the rage…if you do though make sure you keep that crystal you found. I have to go now…ill leave you some stuff to help you for what's ahead.

(Joseph wakes up)

Joseph- What was that about…sounded like Candace…(Checks wounds) What the hell!

(The dagger and bullet wound were healed. It looks like nothing ever happened.)

Joseph- …Who was that?

(Lying next to him were two box's of shotgun shells, one box of rifle shell, a first aid kit and a sword…a katana. He takes everything and enters the other door. It leads to another downward spiral path.)

End Of Chapter 10

Coming later Chapter 11: The Forgotten One's Lair


	12. Chapter 11: The Fogotten Ones Lair

Silent Hill 5: Captive

Chapter 11: The Forgotten One's Lair

(Joseph runs down the spiral path once again it gets darker. And once again the path stops. He enters the door on his right. He steps in a huge room hundreds of feet wide and tall. Joseph begins to run across the room. While running he hears a huge growling noise. He looks to his left. On the other side of the gargantuan room is a door…a door almost as big as the room. He keeps running and almost reach's the other side when the door bursts open. Joseph could not believe his eyes. A creature at least 150 feet tall and 50 feet wide burst out of were the door used to be. Its arms and legs were bound in chains but it was still slowly moving his way. Its skin was all pink and red flesh. It had a head that looked like a demonic cross between a bull and a ogre. And yes it had horns. It growled and blood spewed from its mouth. Joseph ran into a tunnel near him. He ran up some steps for awhile until he exited back into the cave with…)

Joseph- (Thinking) The reports…this has to be the forgotten one…I see what they meant now.

(The forgotten one slowly got closer. Joseph ran across the narrow stone bridge and up some more stairs. He was already up as high as the creatures "pelvis". The forgotten one slams its fist into the ground. Joseph falls and some of the ceiling begins to rain on his position. He gets up and runs to another tunnel. After going up higher he exits and begins to go across another bridge. Before he reach's another tunnel Joseph fires a rifle round. It tears through the forgotten ones forehead. That really pissed it off because it begins to growl. Its eyes begin to glow white. It opens its mouth wide and looks directly at Joseph. The inside of its mouth begins to glow white also.)

Joseph- O shit!

(Joseph runs in the tunnel and hides in a section of the wall. The forgotten one fires a huge white beam at wear Joseph was. There was a huge explosion and Joseph ducked were he was hiding. After the explosion stopped Joseph leaves were he was hiding and looked into the cave. Everything was destroyed and there was a huge crater on the wall to his right. The forgotten one disappeared.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Were…did it go…

(He goes back into the tunnel…but this tunnel does not go higher. He follows a path. It goes down into the cave. After ten minutes of going down he reaches what looks like a office. On a desk there is a piece of paper. Joseph reads it)

We have contained the creature but we don't know for how long. If it gets free there is one way to kill it. It will pass through the next room on its way out. In there we have placed multiple traps. You would have to activate the traps one by one…hopefully that would kill it. And if it decides too fire its beam activate the trap all the way in the back of the room. That should shut it up for good.

(Joseph enters the room. Its another big room at least 300 feet tall and 200 feet wide. He looks up and see's loose boulders in the ceiling. He also notice's levers around the room marked one through five and one in the back labeled six in blood red. Growling can be heard. Ahead of Joseph the forgotten one appears and begins to walk faster towards him. As it pass's under the boulders Joseph pulls the first lever. The rocks pour on its head and it growls. He runs and pulls two and three. Two giant wooden spike's shoot from the left wall and impale it against the right wall. He pulls the fourth and one more spike impales it through the head. Blood gush's to the floor from its wounds. It rips the spikes out and runs at Joseph)

Joseph- Shit!

(He pulls the fifth lever and spikes appear on the left and right wall near the forgotten one. The walls close in on it and engulf it.)

Joseph- (Thinking) Is it over…

(There's movement and it begins to push the walls back in place. Joseph over to the last lever. Its eyes and mouth begin to glow white and it runs at Joseph. He pulls the last lever. A giant metal object bursts through the caves roof and right into the forgotten ones mouth. Its beam backfires and explodes in its mouth. The forgotten one also explodes in a sea of blood. Joseph gets knocked down by a wave of blood. After throwing up he gets back on his feet.)

Joseph- I've really had enough of this…

(Behind Joseph there is laughing. He looks and see's a door were the lever used to be. Joseph opens the door and begins to run down a long hallway.)

End Of Chapter 11

Coming Later Chapter 12: The True Face Of The Punisher


End file.
